


the bed warmed by the body

by zombietime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Anal Training, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Slapping, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partner sharing, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Behavior, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: He hears the sound of the doorknob. A creak signals the door opening and soft footsteps follow.Theo stills.Thick fingers slide up the inside of his thigh; he doesn’t need to take the blindfold off to recognize Owen’s touch.“Have you been a good boy for me?” Owen asks.
Relationships: Owen Barelli/Theo Parrish, Owen Barelli/Theo Parrish/Emmett Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	the bed warmed by the body

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone is wondering: 
> 
> Theo is 23, Owen is 37, Emmett is 32.
> 
> I use masc and neutral gendered language to refer to Theo's bits.

Theo has been waiting for his boyfriend to return for what seems like forever. But then, it’s hard to judge the time when he’s blindfolded and horny. He shifts to keep his feet from going numb and the plug in his ass presses deeper. It’s bigger than he’s used to, feels almost as big as Owen’s cock, but Theo knows that isn’t true. His boyfriend is -- _very_ blessed.

It’s part of his training and Theo knows it’s only going to get worse from here.

Owen has fucked his ass a handful of times, but each time it took ages to get Theo ready. It’s easy for him to take Owen in his front hole; he gets so wet and desperate when they play, sliding down on Owen’s cock is a reward in and of itself. 

He wishes he could reach down and touch himself, but the cuffs around his wrists are hooked to his collar. Owen hadn’t told him exactly what they were going to do when he got back, but he’s been hinting that he wants to bring someone along to play for months. There are voices in the hallway and Theo strains to listen. 

After a few seconds the voices disappear and Theo sighs in frustration. He rocks down against the plug, trying to find an angle that feels good. When Owen fucks his ass, it always hurts at first, but at some point, it starts to feel better than anything. If Theo can just crack the code, maybe this waiting won’t be so bad. He hears the sound of the doorknob. A creak signals the door opening and soft footsteps follow.

Theo stills. 

Thick fingers slide up the inside of his thigh; he doesn’t need to take the blindfold off to recognize Owen’s touch.

“Have you been a good boy for me?” Owen asks. 

His thumb grazes gently over Theo’s cock, slick and swollen. Theo whimpers. Owen slides two fingers inside him and Theo’s body takes them easily. He cants his hips up, grinding against Owen’s hand. 

“I see someone’s eager to have his hole fucked.”

Theo nods, hoping it’s the answer Owen wants from him. The fingers inside him disappear and Theo whines at the loss. Owen’s fingers slip between his lips and Theo sucks them clean.

“You like the way you taste?” Owen asks. “Filthy boy.”

“I know,” Theo says. “I’m sorry.”

He _isn’t_ sorry. He knows Owen can tell the difference between a genuine apology and Theo telling him what he wants to hear. Gentle fingers undo the buckles around his wrists and remove his collar. Theo reaches out.

“If I give you a kiss, will you take your punishment like a good boy?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Owen takes Theo’s hands in his larger ones and guides them up to his face. His mouth is gentle against Theo’s and Theo tangles his fingers in his lover’s shaggy hair. His mouth disappears as quickly as it came and Theo misses the warmth of his body immediately.

“Spread your knees,” Owen says. “Show me how wet you are for me.”

Theo lifts the oversized shirt he’s wearing -- an old one of Owen’s, soft and worn in -- and braces himself on one hand as he opens his legs. Owen slides his fingers through his wetness and Theo hears the squelch as several fingers slip inside him.

“Do you have any idea how filthy you look?” Owen asks. “Spreading yourself open like an eager little whore?”

Theo opens his mouth to apologize but the only thing that comes out of his mouth is a moan.

“Naughty boy,” Owen says. Theo doesn’t need to be able to see to know that Owen is shaking his head. Theo knows what’s coming next when Owen removes his fingers, but it still doesn’t prepare him for the sting of the slap of Owen’s hand against his cock. “Say you’re sorry.” Another slap. “And mean it this time.”

“I’m sorry,” Theo whispers. He hisses as Owen slaps him again. “I’m sorry I’m a slut.”

“Not nearly as sorry as you’re going to be,” Owen says, an amused tone in his voice.

He slides the blindfold off and Theo blinks as his eyes adjust to the light. Emmett Grayson is standing by the door, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Owen has been talking about sharing him with someone for some time now, but Theo wasn’t sure if he’d ever actually _follow through._

“He certainly is quite the sight,” Emmett says as he walks towards the bed.

Theo realizes then that his t-shirt is still pulled up and his cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. He reaches down to cover himself, but Owen wraps a hand around his wrist.

“Don’t get shy now,” he says. “Let Emmett see your pretty pink cock.”

Theo lifts the hem of his shirt up and bites down on his lower lip. Emmett strokes two fingers down the length of his dick and Theo tries not to whimper. Owen hasn’t given him any rules yet. He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to feel about someone else touching him.

“I think he’s getting hard for me,” Emmett says.

“He’s always been easy once someone has a hand on his dick.” Owen curls a hand around the back of his neck and leans in, his lips barely brushing Theo’s ear. “Haven’t you, boy?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Theo whines.

Owen curls his other hand around Theo’s jaw and turns his face to look at him.

“No one makes you come but me,” he says. “Remember that.”

Theo nods and Owen catches his mouth in a rough kiss. Emmett’s fingers are still on his cock, stroking him teasingly slow. He moans into the kiss and Owen’s hand tightens around the back of his neck.

“Don’t make me have to punish you,” Owen says as he lets go. He turns to Emmett. “Do you want to see his other hole?”

“Is it as wet as this one?” 

Emmett slides a finger inside him and Theo’s hands tighten in the fabric of his t-shirt. It’s humiliating being talked about like this -- like he’s just a body to be fucked, but at the same time Theo can feel himself getting even wetter.

“No,” Owen says. “But he’s doing a very good job at opening it up for me. Aren’t you, boy?”

“Yes, sir,” Theo mumbles as his face grows hot.

“Get on your hands and knees.”

Emmett takes a step back and Theo watches him lick his fingers clean.

“ _Now_ , boy.” 

Owen’s voice is impatient and Theo scrambles into position. A warm hand slides along the curve of his ass and up to the small of his back, pushing his t-shirt out of the way.

“I see,” Emmett says. “How long have you been stretching him?”

“A few weeks. Today is the first day I’ve used this plug. I think he’s taking it well.”

Theo feels the plug pulling at his rim, stretching him even wider and he fists his hands in the comforter. He just needs to breathe through the widest part and then it’ll all be over. But then Owen pushes it back inside and Theo chokes back a whimper.

“Good boy,” Owen soothes. He rubs a hand over Theo’s ass and presses a kiss to his tailbone. Theo looks back over his shoulder with what must be a truly pathetic expression, because Owen immediately takes pity on him. “You’re making me so proud, baby.”

The pet name fills Theo with warmth from the inside out.

“Would you like Emmett to suck your cock?”

“ _Please_.”

“Sit on the edge of the bed and spread your legs,” Owen says. 

Theo tries not to groan as he shifts and the plug presses deeper inside of him. He spreads his legs, watching as Emmett sinks to the floor. Owen takes a seat next to him and winds an arm around his waist.

“Put your hands on the bed,” Owen says. “No touching.”

Theo does as he’s told. He looks down, watching Emmett’s soft brown hands spread him open, thumb brushing over the tip of his cock before he bends his head. When Owen blows him, he likes to tease, likes to torment Theo as long as possible before letting him come. Emmett, however, sucks Theo’s cock between his lips and starts sucking hard right out of the gate.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Theo cries. His fingers are already digging into the mattress to keep from curling them around the back of Emmett’s head and fucking his mouth.

“Whoa there,” Owen says, laughing. Emmett looks up, his mouth and chin already covered in Theo’s slick. “His cock is a lot more sensitive than you’re probably used to. You might want to start out a little slower.”

Emmett glances up and smirks.

“Sorry. Guess I should give you a fighting chance.”

The slow drag of his tongue isn’t any better, but at least Theo’s not worried he’s going to come in thirty seconds flat.

“See how good I am to you?” Owen whispers in his ear. His free hand sneaks under Theo’s shirt and trails up his chest, fingers toying with his nipples. “I could have let him go and you would’ve been coming all over his face.”

“I wouldn’t,” Theo protests, even though he knows it’s a lie.

“I know you would’ve tried not to, just like you’re trying not to now. But you would have come and I could have taken you over my knee and spanked your ass until it was bright red.”

Emmett’s hands dig into his thighs as he starts to suck Theo again, slower this time. 

“How long do you think you can last?” Owen asks. “And how do you think it’ll feel to come with my plug in your ass?”

“Daddy,” Theo gasps. “I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“As long as you’re trying, you could never disappoint me.” Owen pinches the nipple between his fingers and presses a kiss to Theo’s cheek. “But if you come, you will be punished.”

“It’s not fair,” Theo whines. Emmett’s words about giving him a ‘fighting chance’ suddenly make more sense. His hips rock up against Emmett’s mouth involuntarily and he feels Owen’s warm breath against his ear as he laughs softly.

“Just a little bit longer, baby. I know you can do it.”

Theo whimpers as he digs his heels into the edge of the mattress. He can feel his orgasm building. He’s so close now; the muscles in his thighs tighten and he wants nothing more than to sink his fingers into Emmett’s hair and come against his mouth.

Warm lips press against his jaw and then around his earlobe, teeth dragging slowly. Theo chokes out a sob. He’s seconds away from pushing Emmett off of him when he hears Owen’s voice.

“That’s enough,” Owen says. He reaches out and drags his thumb across Emmett’s bottom lip. “Why don’t you grab the lube while I finish up here?”

He stands up and pushes his thumb between Theo’s lips. Theo strokes his tongue along the pad of his finger and he’s rewarded with Owen’s mouth softly pressing against his own. Owen licks into his mouth, tasting him, tugging on Theo’s hair as they kiss.

“You did so much better than I expected,” Owen says. “Would you like to come before we fuck you?”

“ _Please._ ”

Owen grins. 

“I didn’t think you’d turn that one down. Lay back and pull your knees up. Show me that greedy hole.”

A flush spreads across Theo’s face once more as he lies down, exposing himself in a way that feels so vulnerable. Owen kneels down and pulls Theo’s hips towards him, grinding his hard-on roughly against Theo.

“Feel that, boy? That’s what watching you did to me.” He shoves Theo back and smacks his dick, pulling a small yelp from Theo’s mouth. “You’re making a mess.”

Theo doesn’t get the chance to apologize before Owen slides two thick fingers inside him, stealing his breath.

“You can touch your cock if you want, boy. You earned it.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Theo gasps. He reaches down and strokes himself while Owen fucks him, hard and unrelenting, fingers pressing against the spot inside him that he knows will have Theo screaming. It doesn’t take long until he’s back on the edge of coming, his body tensing and his back arching off the bed. “Oh, _fuck_.”

“That’s it, boy. Come for me.”

“ _Daddy_ ,” Theo shouts as his orgasm overtakes him. It’s an entirely new feeling, being filled in both holes as he comes, his body clenching down on Owen’s fingers as well as the plug. He comes for what feels like ages, shaking as he finally relaxes against the bed.

“ _Good boy,_ ” Owen whispers. He eases his fingers out, strokes a slippery thumb over Theo’s swollen cock, and bends to kiss his stomach. “When you’re ready, roll over and I’ll take the plug out.”

“Are you going to fuck me both at the same time?” Theo asks weakly. He’s still out of breath and his legs feel like jelly.

There’s a smirk on Owen’s face as he cards his fingers through Theo’s hair.

“We’ll have to see how well you take it.”

Theo nods. He wants to make Owen proud, of course, but he can’t deny the appeal of being used in both of his holes, stretched to his limits as their toy.

“Ready, baby?” Owen asks, the fondness returning to his voice.

“Yes, sir.”

He rolls onto his stomach and feels Owen spreading him open. The plug rocks inside him a few times before Theo feels it stretching him as Owen slowly pulls it out. He hides his face against the bed to muffle the sounds spilling from his mouth.

“That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Owen soothes a hand over the swell of his ass. “Look at that pretty little hole, all ready to be fucked.” Two big hands squeeze his ass. “Ready, Emmett?”

“Oh, I’m ready,” Emmett says. “Watching him come got me all worked up.”

Theo feels the bed shift and he lifts his head. Emmett has stripped down to just his tank top and boxer briefs. There’s a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead and Theo watches his muscles flex as he crawls onto the bed, kneeling between Theo’s legs. Owen positions himself at the head of the bed -- the perfect position for watching -- and undoes his pants. He pulls out his beautiful hard cock and Theo licks his lips.

Emmett’s hands slide up the length of his spine, fingernails raking across his skin as they trail back down. He grips Theo by the hips, pulling him up onto his knees. The bed dips as he scoots closer.

“Spread yourself open for him,” Owen instructs. Theo hides his face and reaches back to grab his ass.

“He looks so pretty like this,” Emmett says. His cock slides along the cleft of Theo’s ass. “Face down, ready to be fucked like a slut.” Theo hears the squelch of Emmett slicking his cock and feels a slick finger tracing over his rim. “Ready to have your ass fucked, pretty boy?”

He lifts his head just enough to mumble out, “Yes.”

Emmett pushes inside him and doesn’t stop until his hips are pressed against Theo’s ass. It doesn’t hurt the way he’s expecting it to. His body squeezes around the cock inside of him, hot and hard and feeling so much better than the plug did. It doesn’t feel like he’s being stretched open; it feels like his body was made for this.

Once he’s sure Theo can take it, Emmett fucks him with hard and punishing thrusts. He forces a moan out of Theo’s chest every time their hips slam together. Theo reaches a hand down between his legs where he’s wetter than ever and touches his cock.

“ _Theo_ ,” Owen says, his voice harsh. “Did I say you could touch yourself?”

“No, sir,” Theo answers sheepishly.

“Hands where I can see them, then.”

He pulls his hands up to his chin and hopes Owen doesn’t decide to punish him for that later. Emmett grabs a fistful of his hair and pounds into him harder than before. Theo moans through half a dozen thrusts.

“Fuck,” Emmett groans. “If I keep going, I’m going to come.”

“Let’s see how our boy is doing,” Owen says. “Theo, look at me.”

Theo lifts his head, his eyes falling on Owen’s hard cock, still in his hand, the tip glistening with precome. Fuck, he wants to get his mouth on it. His gaze finally finds its way back up to Owen’s face, to the soft smile on his lips.

“Do you want to come, baby?” Owen asks. “Do you want to sit on my dick while Emmett finishes inside you?”

He answers with a nod and Owen beckons him forward. Theo crawls over between Owen’s spread legs, glides his hands up those muscular thighs and wraps his fingers around Owen’s, jerking him off slowly.

“Can I have a taste, Daddy?”

“Sure you can, sweetheart.”

Theo practically _melts_. He must be making Owen extra proud tonight. He bends down and drags his tongue over the head of Owen’s cock, savoring him. He goes in for a second round and Owen catches him by the chin. 

“Don’t be greedy.” He taps his dick against Theo’s open mouth.

“You taste good, Daddy,” Theo says, licking his lips. Owen shakes his head, but there’s a fond smile on his face.

“Get up here on my cock, filthy boy.”

He climbs into Owen’s lap, his slender legs spread over Owen’s thick ones. Owen settles a warm hand at the small of his back as Theo pushes himself up on his knees and positions himself over Owen’s cock.

“That’s it,” Owen whispers as Theo lowers himself down little by little. “That’s right where you belong.”

When he’s all the way seated in Owen’s lap, Theo lets out a shaky breath.

“Daddy. You feel so good.” 

He winds his arms around Owen’s neck, presses his forehead against Owen’s, and rocks back and forth in his lap. Owen kisses him softly and grips his ass in both hands. A finger circles his hole and Theo moans when it slips inside him. 

“You ready for Emmett to fill you up?”

“Yes, sir,” Theo says, his breathing already ragged.

“That’s my good boy.”

Theo takes a deep breath when he feels Emmett crawling up the bed behind him. His heart is racing faster than it has all night. It’s not that he’s scared, exactly -- just nervous. He _wants_ to be able to take it. He’s just not sure if he can. 

“Relax,” Emmett whispers, one hand settling on his shoulder. He kisses the back of Theo’s neck. “You’ve taken it like a champ all night.”

Theo closes his eyes and breathes out slowly. When he opens them, he’s staring into Owen’s eyes.

“Fuck him.” The words come out of Owen’s mouth strong and sure, a command. They wash over Theo like he’s not even there.

The head of Emmett’s cock brushes against his hole before pushing in, teasing him open. Theo drops his head to Owen’s shoulder. The sound that falls from his lips is part moan, part sob.

“Oh my god,” Emmett groans. His fingers are digging into Theo’s shoulder. “He’s so much tighter than before.”

Owen strokes his thighs and kisses the side of his head.

“Are you all the way in?” he asks.

“Almost,” Emmett says. He eases out the tiniest bit and thrusts up into Theo.

“Fuck!” Theo groans.

“ _There_ we go,” Emmett laughs, breathlessly. “How’s it feel, pretty boy? Do you like being a cocksleeve for us?”

His body clenches down on both cocks inside of him. It’s simultaneously too much and not enough. He desperately wants to come, but neither of them are moving, and Theo feels like he might explode. When he opens his mouth to answer, nothing but a wrecked sound comes out.

“Don’t worry,” Owen says. “That’s a good noise.”

Emmett starts to move again, but his thrusts are agonizingly slow. By the time he picks up his pace, Theo is so overstimulated he can barely form words.

“Please, Daddy. Please, I need --” he babbles.

“Shhh, baby,” Owen soothes. “You’re doing great.” He reaches down between their bodies and strokes Theo’s cock. “Come as many times as you need to.”

No sooner are the words out of Owen’s mouth than Theo’s body is responding. He scratches his nails across Owen’s back as he comes, his body convulsing between the two of them.

“I’m close,” Emmett grunts. “Can I come inside him?”

Theo is pushing back against Emmett’s thrusts, no longer feeling quite so frantic, but still eager for everything he can get. 

“It’s up to you, baby,” Owen says.

Theo thought this had already been decided. Besides, Owen knows exactly how much Theo gets off on being filled up like this. He should have guessed Owen was going to make him say it out loud.

“Yes,” Theo whimpers. “I want it.”

Emmett’s fingers tighten in his hair, yanking his head back as he pulls back and shoves his cock deep inside him. He kisses the side of Theo’s jaw and sinks his teeth into Theo’s neck as he comes.

“Such a beautiful little slut,” Emmett whispers against his skin. He gives a few more weak thrusts before finally pulling out.

Theo collapses against Owen’s chest, breathing hard. Owen gives him a moment to catch his breath before stroking a hand over his back and tipping his head up.

“Ready to come again?”

Theo nods and he’s rewarded with Owen’s mouth against his.

“Turn around and take off your shirt,” Owen says. “I wanna see you bouncing on my cock.”

It takes Theo a moment -- his knees are stiff from the position he’s been in -- but he manages. A shiver runs through him as the cool air hits his sweaty skin. Owen’s hands guide him back into place and he sinks down with a moan.

“That’s my good boy,” Owen says. “Ride me.”

It doesn’t take long before Theo is coming again, body tightening around Owen’s hard cock as it drives up into his g-spot. He doesn’t know if he can come again, but he keeps riding because it’s not about him anymore. Owen was so good to him tonight; giving him everything he could have wanted and more. He deserves to come, deserves to use Theo’s body in whatever way he wants.

“Think you can come for me one more time?” Owen asks.

“I’ll -- I’ll try, Daddy,” Theo says. 

He slides a hand down to jerk himself off but soon Owen is pulling it away, replacing it with his own and - _oh shit_. He doesn’t know where Owen has been hiding the bullet vibe, but the second it touches his dick, Theo is one hundred percent certain he can come again. He screams Owen’s name through his orgasm, and his boyfriend follows his lead, thrusting up into him.

“That’s my boy,” Owen groans when he finally stills. He switches off the bullet and holds Theo against his chest. “That’s my good boy.” His voice is softer now, a soothing rumble in Theo’s ear.

He could fall asleep just like this, his head against Owen’s shoulder and Owen’s softening cock still inside him, safe in Owen’s arms. He feels lips press against his head and a warm hand strokes down his back. 

There’s a soft thump on the bed behind him but Theo is too tired to lift his head.

“Got a few good ones there at the end,” Emmett says.

“Thanks, babe.”

Fingers that are decidedly not Owen’s run down his neck, followed by a soft kiss to his nape.

“Thanks for the good time, pretty boy,” Emmett whispers. “I’ll catch y’all around.”

After Emmett leaves, after Owen eases out of him and spreads him out in bed, after he wipes Theo down with a warm washcloth and gives him small sips of water, after Theo comes back to himself a little more -- Owen kisses him and curls his fingers beneath his chin.

“Bath time?” he prompts.

Theo nods and offers a small smile. 

Owen eases him into their giant tub, filled with bath salts and bubbles, and gently massages his shoulders as Theo leans back against his chest. 

“How are you feeling, baby?”

He’s been quiet since they entered the bathroom, giving Theo time to unwind, process, and relax. Theo lets out a small contented murmur.

“Really good.”

“You liked playing with someone else?”

“Very much,” Theo says. He’s still feeling a little floaty and he reaches out for Owen’s arms, tugging them around his middle and threading their fingers together.

“I’m glad,” Owen says. “Maybe we can play with Emmett again sometime.”

“I would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why start at the beginning of a relationship when you can just jump right into a BDSM scene am I right?
> 
> Anyway many thanks to my lovely [Ember](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emberglows), both for the beta and being the best cheerleader a guy could ask for. ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> HMU on the ol' [tweet machine](https://twitter.com/zombietime_) if you'd like to chat 😘


End file.
